


What's with you?

by ZeZone



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harley Keener is a mess, M/M, Misidentification, Peter Parker is a Mess, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeZone/pseuds/ZeZone
Summary: *my first Ao3* no powers au.peter literally lives a double, peter the weak kid and peter the adorkable Starbucks baristaHarley keener hates the the first but adores the latter.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	1. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my first AO3 No hate GEEZ. Harely meets Peter, Peter meets Harley. it didn't go well because bitch when was Parker luck ever above well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english not my first language also i'm not entirely familiar with america school system

It's a chilly Monday morning in Midtown, Harley Keener was determined to fit in once he entered his new school. none of all those idiots he sees in his hometown that can't ever do anything logical and right. yes, that sounds so much like an asshole but it's true. once people heard that you liked men they all turn into idiots with body.

as he was making his way to the principals office, he was looking around and checking out his new school pals. subtly checking out some attractive peoples and his eyes landed on an Asian kid, 'huh, he's tall and good looking, looks a bit like a douche tho'

while he was checking Brad Davis, he heard a familiar "ugh"  
he whipped his head so fast he almost snapped it. who dared to judge his preference in his first day of midtown?? hmm?? 

his eyes landed on a small lanky kid with glasses that may weight a ton. seriously is he blind? the kid had a beanie on and that's a cute point for him but not now, because Harley was sure that the kid made that disgusted noise. their eyes meet. well, he wouldn't know since that glasses kinda hide his eyes but the way the kid flinched was a reassurance.

"you got a problem? " Harley calmly challenge him. the kid shrank into his over-sized sweater almost as if he was being swallowed by it, he looked a bit confused as if he didn't know why Harley decided to raid on him.

"no, nothing... " he managed to croak.

Harley scoffed at that, nope, not letting you off that easy. "should i know as to why you "UGH-ED" at me?"

Harley was pretty sure he looks like he was threatening the boy with how small the boy shrank and him towering over him with their different height. but Harley was so over with the homophobic shit he wanted to punch it in the face before he got punched himself. maybe he should stop making a scene because people will find out.

"it's just... i saw you.. looking at Brad.. and... I thought" the boy slowly made sentences.

"that i was gay??" he basically aggressively whispered to the boys face. the boy made a face of realization "no I, I thought you were-"

before the boy could manage to finish his sentence, Harley Nope-d out of the conversation. already labeling the kid as homophobic because FUCK THAT. Harley already hated a person in his first day of school. OH JOY. 'i just hope we won't meet up again' he thought as he made his way to the principals office.

___________

Peter was cold. scratch that he was freezing. he dug through his laundry for the biggest sweated he own. finally settling with a dark blue sweated that hung on his small frame. inside his sweater was another sweater but smaller, just in case. He also put on a beanie to keep his head and ears warm, you can never be not too warm.

he looked at his phone and he might've lost an eye at how wide it opens realizing he was going to be late if he doesn't leave now. he got a warning for being late for the 5th time. and if he was late one more time, he would get detention for a month. no way was he going to waste his free time in detention.

he jumps off of his bed with his backpack and books into the kitchen, grabbing his lunch bag that may prepared for him.

"peter your breakfast-"

"LATE, GOTTa Go-" he sprint out the door leaving a confused aunt May.

He them came back and kissed her and left again. "LOVE YOU!!" he shouted at the distance.

Peter was almost a pancake after being honked at for stumbling on the road while trying to re position his glasses with his right hand holding his lunch bag. he should really do something about his glasses, maybe buy contact lance. his pay in his local Starbucks cafe was a week away. he might be able to finally afford it. in the distance he saw the gate to his school. being careful with the roads, he jogged carefully balancing his books in his left hand.

"finally, made it with minutes to spare" he sighed to himself.

As he was making his way to his locker to place his books and get really for class, his eye catches a fluff of dirty blond curls, with the length of the hair almost reaching their shoulder, he might confuse them for a girl, but their tall height and broad shoulders were a dead giveaway. but peter wasn't sure so he didn't make assumption. the person was looking around a lot. 'must be a new transfer student, he might be lost.. maybe I can help him' peter made his way towards Harley.

He noticed that Harley was looking at Brad Davis "Ugh" he grunts. he hates Brad. Peter never hates anyone, even flash who actively calls him "penis" every time they made eye contact, but Brad? Brad has been getting on his nerves since forever. He always tells on him when peter made mistakes, talks to his crushes after knowing peter has a crush on them and straight on flipped him the bird one time. he was the worst.

Peter was so busy being angry at Brad he finally noticed Harley in front of him, Harley was angry. and peter was very confusion. If Harley wasn't mad, Peter would've have the time of his life listening to his western drawl but he was angry. He didn't know why the new kid was angry at him until he said the word "gay". and then it hit him.

'OH MY GOD' peter internally panicked. he just insulted the new kid for being gay on accident. well, technically he was grunting at Brad not Harley, but in Harley's case, peter just insulted him by grunting near him while he was looking at Brad, the painstakingly Famous kid at midtown.

Peter tried to explain it to him. He tried but Harley was having none of it and left him. 'GREAATTT you've made a new enemy, a very attractive enemy and he likes Brad' peter was going to run after him but then the bell ring. 'DAMN IT'

he ran back to his class. peter was hoping to bump into Harley later to clear up the misunderstanding but for now, he'll have to convince Mr. Harrington not to give him detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried guys omg. my talent is art oke. i'm not good with essay or writing in general. tell me how dis was and some opinions. maybe give me some ideas coz i know i'm not suppose to be writing love fiction


	2. its mutual now >:/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter doesn't like Harley now hmp!

Peter was 5 minutes late to class, Mr. Harrington hold up a piece of paper as Peter made his way into the class. He could feel his ears burn when he heard a few snickers. He doesn’t want detention so he tries to convince Mr. Harrington to give him one last chance.

“Mr. Harrington, I’ll never be late again, I promise! I was on my way to class actually and then I saw a new kid and I wanted to help him but it didn’t go quite well and then the bell rang and I swear I was on time” he pleaded.

Not only will he have detention, but Aunt May will ground him for sure. Mr. Harrington wasn’t convinced before he could deny him his “last chance” the class door slides open.

It was the new kid. Oh god, Peter isn’t ready to face him yet, he hides his face from Harley’s view but he’s pretty sure that Harley saw Peter as they made eye contact but Harley walked straight as if Peter was never there, this made him move to the side so Harley could face Mr. Harrington. “ah, you must be Harley, the Transfer student from Tennessee, oh yes welcome to Midtown!”

They shook hands as Harley replied “well thanks, Mr. Harrington”.

“why don’t you introduce yourself to the class before we start the class”

Harley nodded and flash a charming smile “hi ya’ll, my name’s Harley Keener, I just moved out’ta Rose Hill Tennessee two weeks back before settlin’ on attending Midtown High for a better education, hope we’ll be gettin’ along well”.

As he finished his introduction a few students literally sighed at how thick his western drawl was. Peter can’t help but held his breath. He was still standing there with them. It was really awkward being ignored. Mr. Harrington was pleased with it and instructed him to sit in an empty seat before facing back to Peter. _Uh oh._

“Peter, since you’re so eager to help the new kid, I’ll leave Harley to you. Treat him well and show him around the school. If you’re late again I’m really going to put you in detention!”

That’s it! His chance to clear up the misunderstanding! Peter beamed at that “thank you Mr. Harrington!”

\----------

Harley took a seat in an empty seat, right next to peters seat. He realized his mistake when he sees Peter walking towards the seat next to him. It was a tad bit too late to change seats since the class has already started.

Much to Peters excitement, Harley was Dreading it. He can feel Peter stealing glances at him. _This kid is cute but he’s getting on my nerves_. He can sense that Peter wanted to say something, so he made himself seem distracted hence blocking Peters chance of starting a conversation.

He knows peter has given up when he sees that he stopped stealing glances and finally start focusing in class. _Good, at least he knows when to give up._

When the class was over, Harley was already on his way to the door, while Peter scrambled his notes into his bag. When Peter finally catches up to Him, Harley was already surrounded by a crowd of people. Harley saw from the corner of his eyes that peter had his shoulder slumped down and left. It made him smirk.

Harley made a few acquaintances on his way to his locker. There were a few cute boys as well, but he wasn’t going to push his luck yet. He needs to know his surroundings first. After collecting books for his next class, he shut his locker, lo and behold. The kid is back, grinning like an idiot. Harley was not impressed.

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker, Mr. Harrington told me to show you around? What’s your next class? I’ll show you the way and at recess I’ll show you around at school if you’re interested?” My god he rambles a lot.

Harley huffed “thanks but I’ll find my way there, and I’m not interested for a tour so why don’t you leech to someone else?” Harley gave a tight smile.

Peter looked pretty bewildered by his choice of words. This seemed to satisfy him, his smile faded and he moved past Peter quickly after that.

Harley holds out his timetable sheet. He really did need help navigating through the school. It was five times bigger than his old school, which was great but also means he’s lost.

“Shit” he muttered quietly.

“hey, Harley! You lost?”

Harley looks up from the paper and saw one of his classmate from earlier approach him. He introduced himself.

“the names Flash Thompson, I saw you leaving Penis Parker there, good choice” he cackled.

“Penis? What horrid sin did he commit to get such nickname” Harley was a bit amused.

“for being a loser,” Harley squinted at that. Flash continued “-but anyway forget him! You need help getting to class?” he offered.

Harley simply nodded and showed him his timetable.

\-----------

Peter sat through his class feeling like he had just been sentenced for murder. How could Harley have said that to him? He just wanted to clear up the misunderstanding and hopefully become friends. But Harley had to go an extra mile to make Peter feel miserable.

He just hopes Mr. Harrington won’t give him detention since he didn’t help Harley get to his class. He couldn’t pay attention to class. He left to the cafeteria hoping for comfort in his only friend and his other possible friend.

Ned waved his hand as soon as he sees Peter indicating that he has a lot of things to talk about, which must be said now. His silliness lifted Peters mood a little. He skips a bit to get there fast but tripped on someone’s leg. Which belongs to Flash.

“watch where you’re going penis” he warned.

Peter was going to leave just as fast but saw Harley sitting with Flash smirking as well. _What the fuck_. He stood up and sprinted towards his table. As he reaches his table, he buried his head in arms. _Harley Keener is just another bully._

Ned tries to assure Peter that one day Flash will get his karma and not to worry but Peter wasn’t upset with Flash, it was Harley. He was really hoping to clear up the misunderstanding and become friends but clearly that’s not an option anymore. Just suck it up and deal with life Peter.

He feels something hit is hair, he looks up in the direction it came from. Michelle was flicking her fries at him. She made an exaggerated sad face when she caught his attention. Peter chuckled, it cheered him up a bit, and despite the denials she made about them being friends, she always knows how to cheer him up.

After recess, Peter stops thinking about Harley, he goes back to his usual route, focusing on class, answering questions, avoid Brad, do a minimal in gym so he doesn’t die, ignore Flash and adding to his new route, ignore Harley.

After school, he texts May to let her know he’s going to his part time. He saw Harley getting into a really, REALLY fancy car. _of course he’s rich_. He waved Ned and Michelle then took off.

**May –**

_Don’t work too hard on yourself,_

**Peter –**

_Alright May, see you later._

\--------------

Harley arrives at the stark Tower. He gets on the elevator and is immediately greeted by the towers AI, Friday.

_“welcome home Harley, Boss is sleeping right now. He said you can access the lab only if you don’t start a fire”_ the AI chimed.

“geez that old man must’ve ran out of coffee, and it was ONE TIME” Harley gets off the elevator into the lab. He arrived at the lab and heads toward a motorcycle that’s in need of repair.

He thinkers with the engines. He was hoping after upgrading the motorcycle, he’ll ride it around New York. Maybe bring someone special on it as well, like that cute nerdy boy he met at schoo- _NOPE._

“why does he keep getting on my mind?” the world must really hat Harley Keener, it keeps reminding him that wherever he goes people will keep having problems with his sexuality. He’s glad that Tony didn’t change his opinion about him.

Harley had helped Tony Stark when He got lost in Tennessee one day after the old man’s engine broke down. Harley almost hit him with the potato gun for breaking into his home. After Tony left, he didn’t forget about Harley, they kept in contact.

When Tony found out about his situation at home, he convinces Harley's mother to move him to New York. Harley was really grateful. Tony gave him a chance to have a better education and experience new things.

He hears the elevator door opens.

“sorry I fell asleep, anyway how’s your first day at school kid?” tony suppressed a yawn.

“it was great, met some interestin’ people. The things they teach there are insane, I gotta give effort if I wanna pass it”

Tony sat on the work bench “that’s good, it’d be troublesome if you don’t find the best science school challenging”

Harley sighed, Tony heard it “hey, what’s with you suddenly?”

“it’s nothing, just… I met a boy”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“and he kinda has a problem with me being gay”

Tony was alarmed “and who is this boy?”

“he’s a nobody, he’s nerdy, scrawny, has the biggest glasses I’ve ever seen! He’s so small and frail looking that I worry if I pushed him he’ll break!”

Tony was a bit confused. Does Harley hate the boy or what?

“his name?”

“it’s Peter Parker, why are you asking? Are you going to do a background check on him or something?” Harley jokes and realizes.

“OH MY GOD are you gonna do a background check on him?!”

“I’m not saying anything”

Harley felt guilty, the poor kid maybe deserved a bit background checking but he didn’t mean to expose him to one of the most powerful individual in the world.

“Don’t do a background check on him!” Harley shouted as Tony enters the elevator.

“no promises”

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does one write an accent


	3. what's your name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop AU timee  
> they've reach the peak of dumbassery, except peter because he must suffer

“Achoo!”

God, the cold was not helping peter right now, his hands were vibrating to create heat, so were his leg. He might as well die right now. He pretty much gave away his sweater to a homeless person he saw on the way to his part time job. Sure, he was prone to being cold but this person has nowhere to hide from the cold, so he gave it to them. He’s almost near Queens local Starbucks, Peter rushed his way barely dodging other passerby for that sweet, sweet warmth and smell of coffee. Peter slip on ice and caught himself with his hand except his glasses kinda fell off and slide to the road _HOW._ he could vaguely see a car driving to where his glasses were.

“No, wait!” he pleaded at the vehicle like the dumbass that he was.

*CRUCH*

Peter cringed at the sound of his deceased glasses. _Goodbye old friend._ Peter took a deep breath when he realized he was still kneeling in the middle of the sidewalk, passerby sparing glances and avoiding him. _Suck it up Peter, you were going to replace it with contact lenses either way._ Peter stood up with his shaky hands as support. He turns his head left to right to scan if there were any more cars nearby, when deemed safe he carefully jogs toward his deceased glasses and scooped them up, it was clearly broken beyond repair. He shoved them in his bag.

Peter enters the Starbucks two minutes before his shift starts. He welcomes the warmth enveloping his body for a few second before making his way to the staff room to get changed. His coworker Mary greeted him and went back serving her patrons. Peter enters the staff room, he shed his sweater and changes into his uniform, it was a beige plaid button up with a clip-on chocolate bowtie. Peter mainly brew coffee and drinks so he wears an apron that hugged his torso that would make him appear lean and fit.

The café hired attractive people for marketing purpose so they could attract customers. Peter was lucky enough to be hired for his fast learning skill. The manager was impressed with his coffee. Brewing coffee was kinda like chemistry. Add this and that and be careful with the amount and BOOM. Since peter was in charge of making coffee, he didn’t have to serve the patrons. Peter had worked for three months and the pay was enough to pay rent and still have left to take care of the other bills, it helped May to stop working overtime and spend quality time together.

“Jacob, you can stop now I’ll take over” peter want to the coffee area.

Jacob was another normal looking employee in the café that got hired for his brewing skills. It helped Peter feel more at ease with all their other coworker being HOT AS FUCK. Jacob was still brewing an ice americano.

“I’ll take a break after this” he stated.

“break? Are you taking overtime?”

“yeah, my little sister is turning 6 next month and I really want to surprise her by bringing her to Disneyland, so I’m taking overtime until then” Jacob placed the Iced americano on the countertop and rang the bell. He pats Peter on the shoulder.

“wow… Peder you look like you belong in the service department without your glasses, are you leaving me to tend the coffee alone?” he laughed and went inside the staff room.

_Wha-?_

*TING!*

“Peter, stop slacking” Mary exclaimed and placed the order on the countertop.

_Right. Work._

Peter brews what’s meant to be his 10th coffee order. It was a bit difficult working without his glasses, so he has to squint and pull an object close to his face to see the label. But other than that, no casualties. Jacob came back after his break, they started working together faster than normal so they had time to breath.

“hey, can one of you guys stand in for Leo? He called in sick, must’ve caught the cold” Alex, the manager pops up from his office. Jacob and Peter look at each other with their eyes making conversation as _You go. No, you go! No, you!_ Alex knowing both of them wont back down walks out of his office and inspect both of them. He first inspects peter head to toe then to Jacob. He was listing three things.

1 - Customer service attitude

2 – Cleanliness

3 – attractiveness

“you, go out there, ask Mary to put some light make up on you to hide that eyebags” Alex pointed at peter. Jacob made a small victory fist bump on his side. Peter nods at Alex and poked Jacob on his side with his elbow hard enough to make him curl in pain, he mouths ‘ _Now its even’._

Mary did what she thought was equivalent as a _Light make up_. To which Peter knows its not because contour and eyeliner that symmetrical is not suppose to be a Light make up in his opinion. She nodded at her masterpiece and clear the staff table of her make up supplies.

“well, tiger. Now you’re ready to be serving Patrons with that new look, you should really keep wearing that contact lenses” Mary suggest as they exit the staff room.

“I’m not wearing contact lenses, my glasses got crushed by a car”

“Oh, well good news, you look really cute without it, it’s practically a sin to shy those eyes from the world” Mary cheered on.

“thanks, this is some anime shit right here” Peter replied.

“now show me your ways master, how do you serve a customer?”

\-------------------

Harley was working on his school assignment. It was not as easy as they were in his old school. It’s a challenge and god does Harley love challenges. Yet after 3 hours he’s still not finished. _The fuck are they teaching high schoolers?_ Harley wants to pull his hair out. He wants to burn this questions so they would never hurt another student ever again. He really needs a breather, recharge his brain. Or maybe just bleach out all the useless question he just read.

Tony came in with his 8th coffee that evening. He was cooped in his personal lab a few hours ago. He sips his coffee and observes Harley, suffering and muttering about raiding his new schools office and burning it down, liberating students from shackles of society and probably earning a kiss from a cute boy as his hero. Tony snickers in his mug. Harley finally acknowledges Tony’s existence.

“Old man, is there a possibility for you to change Midtowns grading system and level of education in, lets say, Biochem? Asking for a friend” Harley deadpanned.

“No, I mean, I never tried-“. Harley inhaled before being cut by tony “and I never will, I’m busy enough as off now”

Harley grumbles _“what’s the use of that much power if you ain’t gonna misuse it ones or twice”_

Tony shakes his head slightly. The he had a thought. “why don’t you take a break? Go drink coffee at a cafe or something, get your mind to relax” he suggested, waving his mug in gestures.

Harley observes tony like a hawk “what’s your game old man? What will you gain from this other than my absence?”

“piece and quite”

“touche”

“yeah, Happy’s ready for you, told him to take you to Starbucks or something” tony shooed Harley out of the lab. Harley kicks the air as he made his way to the elevator. He enters the elevator. He can see tony props himself on his stool and fish out his phone, grinning like an idiot as the elevator door shuts. “weird old man”

When Harley made his way down, happy was already inside the car, grumbling slightly. Harley slips inside the door and greeted happy. Happy steps on the gas and they went off.

“so, where to?”

“Starbucks”

“we just passed Starbucks” Harley stated.

“a specific Starbucks” happy specified and barricade the connection between the passenger and the driver with a black screen glass window.

Harley huffs in the air. _Strange_ … tony is planning something definitely. His mind wanders, why was he outside again? Oh yeah, school work was a bitch. Why was it hard, definitely because he’s not good at the subject. He’s not dumb, it was just wasn’t his expertise. He could’ve asked tony for help, but why didn’t he? Because that would sharpen Tony’s ego, like it was sharp enough as it is. Was there anyone that he knows good at Biochem? Is Peter good at it? The teacher didn’t seem to mind him sleeping in class. Maybe because he’s already done with his work, but Peter seems to ignore me after lunch, well I did said some pretty mean stuff. But he didn’t even glance at me. Thought he’d keep bothering me till school end.

Backtrack. Stop. Thingking. About. Peter. Harley abruptly woke up from his daydream when happy knocked at his window. Oh we’re here. Wait, he’s never been to this neighborhood before. Where were they?

“hap, where are we?”

“Quees local Starbucks, listen kid, I have an appointment to meet someone, just call me when your finish” Happy quickly ushered Harley out of the car and drove away. Harley just stood there confuse. _What the fuck?_

The cold had claimed Harley and he needed shelter now. Harley slaps his backside for his wallet just to be sure, he enters the café cautiously. The smell of coffee hit him as he proceeds to the counter. There were 2 lines forming and 4 people in front of him. He took his time to look at the menu on the wall, ‘ _I’ll just go with mocha’._ Harley noticed that all the workers were attractive, men and woman. This made sense as to why the café was packed. It was a bit unfair to be honest, ‘ _where do the other decent looking people work?’_ He saw the barista, Jacob, place coffee orders on the countertop, and went back inside with another order. _‘ahh yes of course, behind the scene’_.

_“society is whack” Harley mutters._

“what?” a voice replies.

Harley realizes that he was the next patron. Somehow this very attractive server heard him. But Harley had to be in dumbass mode as he repeat the sentence.

“Society is WHACK” he really wants to smack himself. But at least the Cute server laughs agreeing.

“well you’re not wrong, but seriously I need your order” he said, his eyes were very pleasant to look at.

“Oh yeah.. can I have a smile?” Harley smack himself.

“will that order come with the beverages we’re actually selling?” the server questioned

“yeah, a Grande mocha…. And your name?” Harley internally cringed. Also he notices that the Server was blushing so he still had a chance right? He somehow sounds familiar which was good, maybe they’ve met before.

“Oh!, uh.. alright, One Grande Mocha, that’ll be 4.65$....” The server paused and kind of contemplating whether he should add something, he took a deep breath “and you’re name” he squeaks out his face was a deeper shade from his face which was really pleasant.

Harley broke out into a huge grin, he kinda stood there for a moment. _‘is this real? Was this really happening to me? God he looks cute’_ he praised the boy in front of him. A slight cough pull him from his little world, there were 3 new patrons behind him. _Oh yeah._

Harley fished out his wallet and hand him a ten, he flashed a warm smile “here ya go darlin keep the change, and the names Harley Keener” Harley could hear a small gasp escaping the server, he leaned from the counter and squints his eyes at Harley. _Was he, is he checking me out?_

Then the boy just backed away with his hand covering his mouth and his eyes widen in realization. Harley felt a bit insecure, was he really that ugly? Is it the motor oil smell? He knows his hair wasn’t tidy. God he should’ve taken a bath first.

“I’m sorry but... is there something wrong?” he manages to hide his disappointment.

“nothing, it’s nothing just… uh… you’re… you’re… uh…” the boy stutters. God what is it?

The boy seems to contemplate again as he exhales “you’re just, really pretty”

And that’s it, Harley wanted to die now, the cute boy called him pretty. It must be gods gift after throwing shades at him in the past. Harley manages to smile, his disappointment and insecurities dies down.

“so, when do I get your name darlin?” he breathes out.

“um… “ the boy looks at his coworker, then to himself. At his nametag. _Oh wow, was I really too focused on him to notice that?_

“Peter… just, call me Peter” Peter ducks his head.

“hmm, it suits you, Petey”

Harley walks to the table nearest to the counter, he swears he saw Petey pull a confused face after he left. The name reminds him of a certain classmate at school. Do all cute guys have similar name? Harley brushed it off as a coincidence. He’d much rather spend his time waiting by observing Petey.

\-----------------

While Harley was busy daydreaming, Peter was having a bi panic.

_What the fuck Harley keener?! He was flirting with me! He didn’t even realize I was me! Is he for real or just messing with me? He seems genuine with the flirting, we both didn’t realize each other but that’s because I didn’t see his face clearly, do I really seem different with no glasses on??_

Peter takes the other patrons order while simultaneously taking glance at Harley, who was daringly looking at him. His eyes are definitely not blinking. It’d true that Harley was pretty but knowing that Harley doesn’t like Peter Parker wasn’t really helping. He just hopes that this misidentification would reveal by itself with no harm. Until then, let’s see how the limit Harley takes to realize he’s flirting with Peter Parker.

No, Peter does not want to play with his heart. He just really wanted to be friends from the beginning and seeing that there’s a chance for that, he wants to grab it. Hopefully when the truth comes out, Harley would still be peters friend. If they even become friends.


End file.
